The sensing of position and acceleration using capacitive Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) can lack sensitivity and accuracy due to unwanted movement of compliant components and due to the limited range of motion of such components. In addition, the dynamic range (i.e., ratio of largest to smallest signal) of a sensor can be limited by the method used to convert capacitance change to either position or acceleration.